


Friends with benefits.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, POV Third Person, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank wasnt surprised when he woke up next to Gerard, fully naked and sore. Gerard was his 'friend'. They had been fucking for over a month. Frank was not into being gay, yet he found himself running back to Gerard atleast twice a week.





	Friends with benefits.

Frank wasnt surprised when he woke up next to Gerard, fully naked and sore. Gerard was his ' _friend'. They had been fucking for over a month._ Frank was not into  _being gay,_ yet he found himself running back to Gerard atleast twice a week, letting the older man fuck him raw.  _It wasnt that Frank was ashamed, he was scared._

Gerard gave him a soft kiss before getting up, grabbing his boxers.

"You know its not gonna go away, yaknow?"

"What?"Frank hummed, sitting up and letting thr blankets pool at his waist. He stole one of Gerards cigarettes and lit it.

"Being gay. We can do more than drink and fuck. Ya'know, like dates."

Frank opened his mouth to reply, but didn't get to. His bedroom handle rattled followed by his mothers voice.

"Open thr door Frank."

Frank paniced and got up, shoving Gerard towards his small walk in closet.

"You're kidding me."Gerard whispered

"I will give you the best blowjob ever get the fuck in."Frank whispered and shoved Gerard harder. He shut the door and pulled on pyjama pants.

"Frank, now."

Frank unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Mom, whats up?"

"Whys your door locked? You never lock it on me. Anyway, i have work and I want you to clean-"

Gerard sneezed, drawing both their eyes to the closet.

"Frank. Whos in your wardrobe?"

Frank felt his stomach drop.  _shit._

"Did you have a girl over?'She squeezed past Frank.

"Mom-"

Gerard nearly fell out when the door opened, thankfully he was wearing clothes,  _Franks clothes._

"Frank?"Linda stared at the man, frowning. 

"I'm gay."

Gerard and Linda both turned to stare at him, 

"Maybe you should have hid in the cloest. Ha."Gerard snorted, Frank couldn't resist the punch that landed on Gerards shoulder.

"Douche. Um..my que to leave."Gerard whispered awkwardly

"Bring that hoodie back. I mean it."Frank snorted, knowing full well he'd never seen it again. 

"Ofcourse. Um..nice to meet you Mrs. Iero."

He squeezed past and went down the stairs, leaving Frank to stare at his mother.

"Say something."

"Something."she mumbled

"I have to leave."She added, pushing past him to run down the stairs. Frank spent the day in bed, Gerard was a sneezing douchebag that Frank  _liked._ He didn't move until his phone buzzed. 

_i'm proud of you even if she isnt. When can i see your cute little ass again?_

Frank laughed and turned onto his back to type.

_what you doing now? Got booze?_

Gerard replied almost straight away.

_yes. Come over._

Frank didnt reply, just got up and changed. He was outside Gerards house in minutes, moving to the basement door and opening it. He froze when he seen a guy on Gerards bed, both glued to the xbox.

"Isnt it my time for my appointment, hmm?"

Gerard snorted and kept his eyes on the tv.

"What are you on about?"

"How many people are you banging?"

The dude snorted as Gerard gasped.

"Wont be any if you dont get your head out of your ass. Mikey, go tell mom Franks staying for dinner and hes a vegetarian."

Frank felt his face heat up. Fuck. Mikey left the room without a word.

"I'm sorry."

 "You should be. Anyway, you chose not to date. If i wanna sleep with half of Jersey, I will."

Frank deflated and nodded.

"Howd it go?"he added

"She hasnt been home since. Just left."Frank mumbled, kicking off his boots to climb into bed. Gerard pulled him into a hug, lying back down on the bed and pulling Frank with him. Frank sighed into the hoodie, squishing his face against Gerard neck.

"You're 22. She doesnt get an opinion."

"Still fucking sucks though, and theres no way I can move out."

Gerard hummed and kissed his head, closing his eyes.

"You'll be okay. Sorry, your closet is dusty as fuck."

Frank whined and squeezed his eyes shut. He was  _out. Well to his mom anyway. The world comes next._

"there is nothing wrong with being gay, Frankie."

"I know, i'm not ashamed. Just...scared."

Gerard hummed again before the door opened. Frank peeked at Mikey coming in and sitting on the floor without a word. He unpaused the game.

"You gonna play G? Or will I do single player?"

"Single player for now man. You packing?"

Frank frowned,  _packing?_

"Yeah man. Dont hog it."a circular container nearly hit Frank in the face. He held it up and frowned.

"How are you a punk kid if youve never seen a fucking grinder?"Gerard snorted, moving to sit up. Frank sat up too and smelt it.  _weed._

"Oh. Oh i know weed just...never seen one of these before? I went to catholic school dude."Frank grinned as he passed it over. Gerard hummed as Frank turned back to the TV. He smokrd weed for the first time that night, and Gerard did  _not_ laugh when Frank ended up puking. He kneeled next to Frank and rubbed slow circles on his back.

"You're okay honey. I'm here. Mikey! Go get water!"

Mikey groaned but Frank heard the door open.

"Am i gonna die?"

"No sweetheart."Gerard kissed his shoulder before Franks stomach heaved again. When he was finally done he flushed the bowl and sat back, looking up towards the stained ceiling.

"Here man."

Frank glanced at Mikey and took the glass.

"Thanks."

Frank drunk it all before Gerard lifted him. Frank nuzzled into Gerards neck.

"I wanna date you."Frank whispered

"Yeah?"

Frank nodded and closed his eyes.

"Okay. We'll talk about it tomorrow baby."

Gerard settled Frank in the sheets before pulling the duvet over him.

"I'll be right here, babe. I got you."Gerard climbed in behind him, spooning up close as Frank let himself sleep. He woke up to warm and about to fall out of bed. He sat up slowly and glanced at Gerard next to him and Mikey on the other side. His mouth was dry as hell, so he went into the bathroom to drink from the tap. He stole a toothbrush from the packet and brushed his teeth.

"Babe?"

Frank rubbed his eyes and moved into the bedroom.

"Sorry i ruined it."

"You didnt, seriously its completely cool. Come back to bed."Gerard moved over slightly, holding the blanket open. Frank climbed in facing him. He pressed there noses together and touched Gerards jaw.

"Thanks for taking care of me."

"I always will honey."

Frank tilted his head to press a kiss against his lips.

"I do want to date you."

"Took you long enough."Gerard grinned and kissed him again, setting a strong hand on his hip. The kissed slowly for a few monents, Franks hand moving to rest against Gerards chest. He could feel the gentle heart beat against his palm, 

"Guys i can hear yous fucking make out, quit it."Mikey slurred, making Gerard pull back to giggle.

"Hungry?"

Frank nodded and closed his eyes when Gerard kissed his forehead.

Frank ended up staying at Gerards 5 times a week, getting to know him properly and actually  _dating_ him. The first time Gerard took his hand in the mall, Frank nearly puked. Then he realised nobody even glanced at them, to busy in their own lifes to notice. He ended up becoming really good friends with Mikey too, going over even when Gerard was at work to play xbox with him. Mikey was quiet but dorky as hell, and it took Frank three months to learn he had a long term partner. He didnt even find out threw words, a man walked in and pulled Mikeys head back by the neck until he could peck his lips. Frank must have looked shocked as fuck, earning a snort from Mikey.

"Ray, this is Gs man. Frank."

"Sup."

"Hey."Ray shot him a goofy smile. They ended up being complete opposites, but they worked so well Frank was amazed. 

Gerard and Frank were in sync, always knowing what the other meant even without words. Gerard started being a lot gentle in bed, full of soft kisses and touches.

On their year anniversary, Frank bought a ring. Sure it was soon, and he was only 23, but Gerard was 26. He knew it was the right time. He made sure Gerard was off work before taking them to Central Park. He didn't want to make a big scene, not really, so they simple sat on a bench for a break. Frank glanced around, seeing only a few people around so he acted like he was tying his shoe lace. Gerard was lighting a cigarette when Frank sat the open box on his knee. Gerard immedialy stared at it. 

"Babe."

"Will you marry me?"

Gerard tackled him to the ground, making Frank laugh and grip onto him.

"Yes! Yes yes yes!"


End file.
